WHY HOMEOPATHY DOESN'T WORK
WHY HOMEOPATHY DOESN'T WORK That is the common complaint of people and the scientific community about homeopathy, and they will cite lots of cases why it didn't work to prove their point. Let me explain the reasons and truth behind homeopathy. FIRST AND FOREMOST, homeopathy does not treat the disease. There is NO homeopathic remedy for headache. Homeopathy treats the HOST and looks for a larger picture why the host is having a symptom of headache. There are many causes of headache so a remedy for one cause will not necessarily cure another. The FDA categorizes homeopathic remedies as food substances or supplements, so manufactures do not have to maintain medicinal standards. Some companies do not even prepare dilutions that are potentized and some are nothing more than water as people claim (since 1 part per million is too hard to casually measure). The shelves are FULL of fake homeopathic remedies for Colds, Headaches, Back Pain, and so on that are worthless except to make big bucks from consumers. SECONDLY MOST PEOPLE who buy remedies use them in an ALLOPATHIC manner that means as an opposite to the condition which they have when Homeopathy is based on the theory "Like Cures Like". So if you have a headache the remedy might be a substance that would cause headache in a healthy person. There is No anti-headache, or anti-colds, or anti-pain in homeopathy which does not treat by using 'contraries'. FINALLY they fail to 'repertize' or do an extensive in depth diagnosis to determine the most accurate remedy. Their headache may actually be a symptom of intestinal pain and the remedy would end up being for that, rather than anti-headache. One can learn to repertize, and the course will teach you how using a volume cross reference called a Repertory... that links remedies to the substances themselves in a book called 'materia medica'. # Only buy homeopathic remedies from certified homeopathic suppliers who also supply doctors. The price is usually cheaper than those in stores anyway. # DON'T use the remedies in an ALLOPATHIC manner as opposite to the condition you have. It may be right, then again it may only be a symptom. # REPERTIZE.. you can learn. Our course is FREE. You buy a good book at Amazon or a bookstore and follow our lessons that show you how, using real remedies that work and we will even teach you how to make your own safe remedies, exactly the way founder Dr. Samuel Hannimann did it Homeopathic remedies are so inexpensive that big pharmaceutical companies don't like them and many homeopathic doctors even give the remedy to help someone. There is nothing to lose and many times results are almost immediate. REMEMBER you cannot practice Homeopathy on yourself or for anyone else without learning the principles and using the two books "The Materia Medica" and "The Repertory". You cannot claim the promise on the label of some 'so called' homeopathic remedy on a shelf. I WANT TO ADD ONE MORE THING, a factor if you will. Homeopathic foundation is based on the premise that the body is capable of healing itself. If the body is capable than homeopathy acts as a 'trigger' to set the body in motion. If however your body immune system is virtually 'dead' then homeopathy has a hard time getting your body to heal itself. There is NOT really any Homeopathic Remedy for AIDS tho there are claims to that effect. Some remedies affect the secondary conditions. Someone with AIDS may be suffering from an actual disease like Pneumonia (which could kill him) and cure the pneumonia, but the person would still have AIDS which the body cannot cure itself from. Along that line CANCER is a malfunction of the body healing and reparing itself in the other extreme. Cancer is an abnormal growth of cells. The body normally grows new cells to replace the ones which wear out and die. Now this function is out of control. The body makes white blood cells LEUKOCYTES which fight against infection. In Leukemia, the body produces an abnormal amount of these giving you a very high white blood count, and these white cells start to attack your other normal cells and begin to fight against your own healthy body. Homeopathy cannot really cure cancer, tho there are also false claims to that effect. If your body is otherwise healthy but experiencing an illness, Homeopathy can generally help. Most Naturopathic Doctors who are Eclectic and Not Traditional Purists, use a variety of Modalities (treatment methods) to fight disease. We know when one is not effective another modality may work well. You should adopt a similar approach and know when herbal remedies do not work, aromatherapy, or homeopathic may.